


四轩茶屋的洗衣房

by iepoah



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iepoah/pseuds/iepoah
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Joker
Kudos: 5





	四轩茶屋的洗衣房

「所以说，果然是要在雨天泡澡才对啊。」

「确实是这样，再加上浓郁的药浴，一整天的疲劳都被带走了。」

「难得的周日，果然还是要做些这样的事才舒服……」

……

一墙之隔，洗衣房不只唯一一台机子在响。老旧机器发出层叠的嗡轰。

“听见了？”Joker没有戴面具，只扯了扯手套，眯着眼笑，“舒服吗？”

他总是会多拿几件衣服过来，如果能洗，他就能尽量多地把它们都塞进一台洗衣机。而塞不下的……现在，被他咬在嘴里。

来栖晓不得不佩服这个世界的疯狂，就连他自己也疯得不轻——至少现在这样，背后是虽然老旧但仍然透明的玻璃，他被Joker按在吱吱震动的洗衣机上摇摇晃晃地干，左右摇摆，往下滑又被顶回去，爽的他头晕目旋——就已经够疯狂的了。

Joker插在他肚子里，又深又涨，手还不怀好意地压着他下腹，而他里面只穿着夏季的黑色背心，随意套上的外衬缠在手肘，裤子被剥到脚踝，性器难堪地挂着被干出来的白液，黏哒哒地拍在对方赤红的手套上。就像是淫片里被迫合奸的未成年，他却爽得腿肚都在发抖。

“我不是你，但我也是你。”他听到Joker这么说，掐住他的脖子，甚至轻微让他窒息，“……从你踏入涩谷的第一步，你就是我的了。”

“每次潜入殿堂，你就穿着我的衣服站在所有人面前，成为他们憧憬的「Leader」。那种时候你会不会想起，自己是怎么在阁楼上被穿着那身衣服的我干到尖叫的？”

放屁，他什么时候尖叫过？晓忍不住发着抖去抠对方掐着他脖子的手，窒息感使他眼前发晕，稀薄的空气停滞在喉间，快感却在身体里成倍地涌跃。洗衣机在固定的频率中来来回回地左摇右晃，塞在他屁股里的东西就跟着高频率细微地搅弄，天知道他最受不了这样连续细密的刺激，Joker甚至不用怎么费尽心思地折腾，他就已经长着嘴说不出话来。

他的衣服被撩到胸口以上，胸口还挂着未干的水渍。Joker感受到他的抗拒，就顺从地挪开了手，用他戴着的那双红色的皮质手套，恶劣地揉搓已经被咬得红肿的乳头。

那样的瘙痒和疼痛一瞬间袭来，晓几乎是条件反射地抓上对方手臂，完全不自主地挺胸压腰，喉咙里溢出被压抑到极致的哑音。

对了……他们第一次也是这样，在斑目欲望的美术馆，在他的队友们被困在红外线安保装置的十几分钟里，他被猝然出现的Joker按在墙上扯下大衣，被对方隔着薄韧的无袖马甲、掐着乳首，用舌头舔到高潮。而那时，他只与同伴们隔了一层透光的屏风。

他宁愿Joker像平常在阁楼里那样，大开大合地掠夺般把他直接操到射，而不是像现在这样的，这种过度快感无止无尽叠加上来的折磨。

“你的猫跟你「介绍」——呆在洗衣机上摇摇晃晃、震动感觉很舒服时，你脑子里想了些什么？”

Joker整整齐齐地穿着他的怪盗服，衣冠整洁、仪容得体，除了站在这个谁都有可能闯进来的投币式洗衣店里架着他的双腿把他操得浑身颤抖，他看起来没有丝毫破绽。

“别人的欲望诞生殿堂，你的欲望诞生我。”Joker俯下身，咬住他的嘴唇，“你不需要企图掩盖，晓。”

是的，在失去异世界后，他差点也失去了Joker。Joker永远是无所不能的，他永远的领袖气息，无时无刻不在诉说着他的强大、自信和美丽。而这些，晓险些就失去了。

于是他伸手抓住对方的风衣衣领，不甘示弱地吻回去。这很粗鲁，晓鼻子上的黑框眼镜都被撞歪了，但Joker却笑出了声，扣住他的腰和后颈把人拉得更近自己，凶狠地撕咬回去。但下一刻，他却突然扯过旁边乱七八糟的旧衣服，几乎是全部蒙在了晓的脸上。

——「啊……但是泡太久也不行，万一泡晕过去可就不妙了。」

——「是啊，还是现在就回去了吧。」

「喔，这不是卢布朗的打工小哥吗？」看起来十分疲惫的社畜男人磨磨蹭蹭从雾气蒸腾的澡堂里出来，药浴的香味慢慢飘散，「好久不见了呐，是自己花钱来洗衣服吗？」

“是的，泽村先生。”「来栖晓」彬彬有礼地笑着，单手折开黑色镜框，很斯文地侧头把它戴上，除了笑容以外的表情都掩盖在了镜片反光之下，“好久不见。似乎很久没看到您来店里了。”

「唉，最近被无良上司压榨得很痛苦，还没有加班费用……我也很想念醇厚浓郁的咖啡啊。」被称为泽村的中年男人似乎并没有注意到青年的穿着有哪里不对。实际上，他几乎没有认真盯着这边看过，只是检查着手里的浴盆，翻看有没有落下东西。

「来栖晓」突然轻微地弯了下腰，似乎伸手去扶住了什么东西，但这个动作很细微，并不引人注目。

“真希望下次就能为您端上店里最美味的咖啡。”青年恪守待客之道，笑着这么说道。

「托你吉言啦。要早点回去哦，别呆太晚了。」

Joker低下头，感受着手掌之下颤抖的身体，轻轻笑出了声。他伸手揭开那几件衣物，晓侧着头，双眼失焦，喉间急促地抽咽喘气，新鲜空气的灌入甚至让他有些呛住，大开的双腿内侧不自然地直抖，底下射得一塌糊涂。

微微的窒息，能要了来栖晓的「命」。Joker再清楚不过了，只是一点点窒息的高潮，就能让他变成……这种模样。

他抬高了晓的腰，肚子就被顶起而悬空，尾椎却依然贴着震动的机器，不受控制地跟着永不停歇地颤动，单是插在柔软滚烫的穴里他就能感受到晓在快感里的逐渐崩溃，他被吃得更紧、更深，仿佛不要命地吮吸他的性器。

Joker摘下眼镜，物归原主，架回晓的鼻梁上，可惜他没摆好，镜框就歪在脸颊，令晓看上去糟糕透了。

“啊，看来这些衣服也都不干净了。”Joker看了看那些被射到精液的衣物，扯了扯他的手套，缓缓笑道，“我想今晚只好再开一次机器，多洗几件了。”


End file.
